Skittles
by rgilmore03
Summary: A small one-parter set in Season 1. Trory.


________________________________________________________________________  
  
Title: Skittles  
  
Pairing: R/T  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman- Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)  
  
Spoilers: There shouldn't be any. This is set in Season 1.  
  
Distribution: Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this story! It's just a small one-parter, sorry - there won't be any additional chapters! Reviews would be greatly appreciated though! Hopefully, reviews will be constructive criticism.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory Gilmore walked out of her English Lit class, and headed towards the Chilton cafeteria. It was lunchtime - not her favorite class period, unlike most of her classmates. She didn't have that many friends in Chilton to begin with, and lunchtime only reminded her of that. It didn't really bother her though. It gave her the chance to catch up on her reading, or listen to her Discman.  
  
As she walked into the hallway, she decided to make a pit stop at her locker. She had forgotten her Organic Chemistry textbook, and needed it for her next class after lunch. She walked past the gossiping students, and walked down the E wing. The halls were pretty much deserted now, as everyone rushed to their next class. Because Rory had lunch this hour, it didn't matter if she was late or not.  
  
Rory approached her locker, and dialed the combination. It must be something about those Chilton lockers, because she struggled with it for a while. She began searching for her textbook, and didn't hear the footsteps behind her.  
  
"Hey Mary." Tristan said in a low voice.  
  
Rory was shocked, and her actions showed that. She turned her head back, and ran into Tristan slightly. It must have been more than just "slightly" though. Tristan dropped the bag of Skittles that he had been holding. The two teenagers watched as the Skittles crashed against the hallway floors.  
  
Tristan turned to Rory and smirked. Rory bit her lip and took a deep sigh. "Wow."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. He looked around the hallway. "We better get this cleaned up before Charleston walks by."  
  
She nodded, and set her books and backpack on the floor. The two began to pick up the Skittles and threw them away in the trashcan.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
Tristan shrugged. "No problem."  
  
Rory bit her lip. "I'll buy you another bag of Skittles," she offered.  
  
Tristan laughed. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Rory nodded. "Aren't you late for class?"  
  
Tristan smirked. "I'm in your lunch."  
  
Rory raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You are?"  
  
Tristan nodded. "Yeah. We should really head over to the cafeteria."  
  
Rory picked up her books from the floor, and hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder. She traced the pattern on the book with her hand, and looked up at Tristan. "Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two started walking towards the cafeteria. Once they got there, they stood in the lunch line.  
  
"Do you like Skittles?" Rory asked.  
  
Tristan laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Rory nodded, and looked away. She didn't know why, but she always felt nervous around him.  
  
"Are you going to that?" Tristan asked.  
  
"What?" Rory turned back to him.  
  
He pointed at the poster, which was in the direction Rory had been looking. She hadn't even noticed it. It was a poster advertising the Spring Formal dance.  
  
"Oh. I didn't even know about it until now." Rory said honestly. She hesitated. "Are you going?"  
  
He ran his hand through his hair. "Probably."  
  
"Oh. With whom?"  
  
"Don't know. I haven't asked her yet."  
  
Rory nodded, and looked at the poster again. "She'll say yes."  
  
Tristan raised his eyebrows. "You really think so?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Yes. It'll probably be the highlight of her day."  
  
They got their lunches, and headed towards the cashier's table. After they had paid, they walked into the busy cafeteria.  
  
Tristan rubbed the back of his neck. "What would you say?" He said it a little quietly, and Rory didn't hear him.  
  
"What?" Rory looked at him.  
  
Tristan looked at her. "What would," he started. He was cut off when a girl approached them.  
  
"Hey Tristan," Summer said.  
  
Summer smiled sweetly at Tristan, and looked disgustedly at Rory. Rory looked down at her book. Tristan looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Summer," he began.  
  
"Why don't we go sit down?" she asked.  
  
Tristan started to say something to her, but then noticed Rory was heading towards her table.  
  
"Rory. Wait."  
  
She turned around. "I'll see you in Organic Chem. Was there something you were going to ask me?"  
  
"Before I forget, Tristan. I bought this amazing red dress for the Formal. We are going together, aren't we?"  
  
Tristan looked at her, his eyes wide. He turned towards Rory, who looked somewhat hurt.  
  
"I told you she would say yes." Rory said, and started walking away.  
  
"No, she didn't." Tristan said quietly.  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
